Hot Day
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: It's another hot day in Central and Roy and his team can't concentrate on their work. Find out what Roy actually did so he could get rid of the heat he's feeling.


**A/N: **Another Royai oneshot fic everyone! I got this idea when the weather here got so hot and I wonder if something like this could happen in their office. XD Enjoy reading! ^^

* * *

**Hot Day**

* * *

It's a very hot day in Central. The weather is not just hot, it's scorching hot. Everyone under Colonel Roy Mustang can't concentrate on their work.

"I can't take this anymore!" Breda commented as he stood up and opened the window.

"You shouldn't do that." Havoc said.

There's not even a cool breeze passing by outside. Instead, they are greeted by a hot air. Groaning, Breda closed the window shut and he returned to his desk to resume his work. Every word the four men write, they whine inwardly and every time they wipe their sweat on their forehead, new beads of sweat will start to accumulate instantly. It is such a bad day for work.

After a moment, the door of their office door opened and a blonde woman entered with a pile of paper on her arms. They could see that she's also in a bad mood.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye." They greeted her.

"Good morning." she replied curtly and she proceed to their Colonel's Mustang's separate office.

They resumed working in agony once more and after a while, Colonel Mustang finally arrived.

"Good morning Colonel," They said in a weak voice.

The colonel just waved his hand not bothering to utter a word. He looked haggard too because of the heat. He proceeds to his office afterwards.

Riza is already there and she greeted him a good morning and the usual "you're late again".

Roy just winced inwardly as he heard her tone. He could sense she's in a very bad mood, and he should better be good today.

"Good morning" He said and he sits on his chair. He looked at the paperwork of doom on his desk and he painstakingly took one. He has to do this! He has to!

He started writing on the paper and on another and another. But the heat, oh, he's losing his concentration because of the scorching heat! He knew in a little while that he'll start getting bored and he'll stop working completely…the heck! He is already bored!

Roy glanced on his lieutenant to check on what she's doing. She looked so calm and serene even though the weather is like this but he knew better. He slowly smirked as he watched her every move. How her hand gracefully write on the paper, how she wipes her forehead with her handkerchief and how she tap her pen on the desk whenever she's thinking of something. His eyes, then, trailed on her body that is heavily clad with the military uniform. His mind started imagining her in a mini skirt and a tube top. He smiled as it brought a warm feeling inside.

"Do your work, sir." Riza said firmly.

"Y-yes!" Roy said as he started working again.

Riza sighed and she winced inwardly because of a throbbing headache. She's been having a bad headache since she woke up that morning. She feels like not going to work but she really need to. There's too many work to do and she has to make sure that the colonel finished all his work. She winced inwardly again as another ripple of pain started running on her head. It's like her head is being split by an ax, she doesn't just show it on the outside because once Roy knew about this, and he'll just get worried.

They continued working and the scorching heat is still doing a great job in making them suffer. Riza's headache started to get more painful. She closed her eyes a few times because of this while Roy is now in a foul mood. It's so hot that he thinks his uniform is already drenched with sweat. He stopped writing and he exhaled loudly. He looked again at Riza and another set of images started running in his mind. He can't take this anymore! The heat is killing him in the outside and there's this feeling inside of him that's starting to accumulate whenever he's looking at his lieutenant.

The heat finally got in to him after a few moments. He slammed his pen in his desk and he started getting rid of his military jacket then he started unbuttoning his white long sleeved polo shirt halfway. He also grabbed a bunch of paper on his desk and he used it to fan himself.

Riza who was quite surprised of her superior's actions suddenly found herself staring at him. She can't stop herself from staring at his sweaty face that became more handsome in her eyes and to his almost bare chest. She quickly looked away as she felt her face blushing.

Roy looked at Riza who suddenly tensed up. He smirked as he realized that she's blushing because of him.

"What's the matter lieutenant?" Roy asked as he smiled.

"There's nothing wrong colonel. Please go back to work." Riza said as she resumed working. But as she started writing, she saw some drops of blood falling on to the paper she's working on, but before she could react, she heard her superior move.

"Lieutenant, your nose is bleeding!" Roy exclaimed as he swiftly moved towards her. He held Riza's nape, tilting her head a little then he grabbed his handkerchief to wipe the blood on her nose.

"Don't breathe through your nose lieutenant, breathe through your mouth." He said as he leaned over her while covering her nose. Riza on the other hand can't move. She was looking at him with shocked eyes. He was holding her nape, one of her sensitive spot. As he hold her there, she felt some tingling sensation and she also could felt some goose bumps that are starting to erupt on her arms.

After a few minutes, the bleeding subsided. Roy checked if it's really okay now before he removed the cloth on her nose. As soon as she could breathe through her nose again, it's Roy's masculine scent that she first smelled. She just realized how close he is to her and she could easily see his bare chest from where he is standing.

"Are you okay now?" Roy asked.

"Y-yeah... T-Thank you sir." Riza said, trying not to show how embarrassed she is.

Roy just smirked at her. They stayed on that position for a while, just looking at each other's eyes. Riza was still feeling more goose bumps on her arms then she came into another realization that Roy hasn't let go of her nape maybe that's why she's still feeling her body tensing because of his touch.

She felt his hand move again and it gently caresses her nape and it sent another odd sensation on her body. She knew that he's definitely up to something because she could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He must have learned about her 'sensitive spot' when he saw how she tensed up when he hold her there.

"Sir, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked in her usual cool voice.

Roy didn't say anything. He was just smiling there then he moved his face towards her. As his lips starting to get near hers, he thought he's finally going to score but then he heard a click and he felt a cold metal on the side of his head. He looked at his lieutenant who was glaring at her while pointing her gun directly on his head.

"Go back to work, sir" she said once again in her deadly tone.

Roy backed off right away, seeing how deadly she is right now. He started walking towards his desk but he looked back at her lieutenant who was still attending to her nose.

"You look so sexy when you blush." He blurted out suddenly.

Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury didn't bother to look inside Colonel Mustang's private office when they heard a gunshot resonate from there.

* * *

**A/N:** There, finished! How was it? Please review!!! Thank you so much for reading! ^^ Gah. I should have finished it earlier but I got so distracted by so many things again. Haha. Thank you once again. I hope you like this. ^^


End file.
